The invention relates to a personal item caddy. More particularly, the invention relates to a wheeled caddy which allows a variety of personal items to be easily carried, which is therefore particularly well suited for use while shopping.
When shopping, one can quickly acquire numerous bags and packages. Often, the burden of carrying the newly acquired belongings can be overwhelming, either causing a person to cut the shopping trip short, hand-off the bags to family members, or just suffer under the burden of a pile of unwieldy packages. Further, it is quite common during a shopping trip for one to place his or her bags on the ground for a rest. A shopper then runs the risk of losing or forgetting one of the bags.
Conventional shopping carts fail to provide an effective solution, since they are unsightly and inconvenient to store. Wheeled luggage is also not particularly useful for shopping, since luggage is not designed or configured for frequent and convenient access such as would ordinarily be necessary while shopping.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.